Bandz A Make Lili Dance
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Just cuz she's rich doesn't mean that she would bail out of a good time. Come join Lili as she hits the stage with Xiaoyu to make this night interesting. Futanari ahead


**Truth** **is in the spirit of giving I wanted give you two stories today instead of one. Merry Christmas and enjoy the next installment of Bandz A Make Her Dance.**

In the Netherrealm the holidays are as special as it would be anywhere else. But down here things get a bit more freaky. The Damnation apartments are crowded with fiend, psychopath, and just about everyone in between trying to get a holiday fuck in. And if you're dumb enough to live there during the holidays and you want to get some sleep then it's gonna be a long night for you. The moans, groans, screams, shouts, and sounds of skin slapping together will drive you to drink irresponsibility.

Fortunately for you there is hope. The lack of sleep will not only make drink it also will piss you off however there's one place in the Netherrealm that soothe even the most savage of beasts and that place would be Mileena's Lounge. The club might as well be a tourist trap with all the diverse range of people and drinks that flow through there. For the holidays Mileena had the lights inside flash red and green along with artificial snow falling from the ceiling.

Tonight dancers were working the floor giving drinks and lapdances. All the dancers were wearing very skimpy Santa outfits with the top being a bra that had covered only the nipples along with a skirt that was short enough for anyone to see their thongs by them just walking by and among the bunch was Mai Shiranui. The ninja had been a regular at the Lounge and had heads turning just by what she normally wore. Mileena saw this and offered her a job which she instantly accepted. An asari had caller over Mai to her booth and the brunette made her way towards her while trying to turn her on every step of the way. The asari was licking her lips as lust was quickly taking over when she saw the ninjas large breasts bouncing as she came to her.

Once Mai was at the booth she sat on top of it and put her thick legs on the asari's shoulders making the alien look up at with hunger in her eyes. The ninja then looked down at her and licked her lips before giving her a light kiss.

"Hey there sexy I'm Mai. What would you like?"

Instead of speaking the asari was trying to touch Mai's bare legs as they were still on her shoulders.

"Go ahead, feel them all over I don't mind."

Mai groaned out when the asari put her hands on her thighs and moved her hands all around them before gripping them tightly. The ninja reached lower on the asari and lowered the zipper on her outfit letting her breasts out. Then Mai let go of the zipper and slowly brought her hands back up to the asari's breasts pressing on them lightly making the asari moan. Mai kept her hands flat and moved then up and down as she was pressing on the alien's breasts before she stroked her tits. The ninja yelped when the alien slapped her thighs but at the same time the asari gave a pleasure filled moan as Mai dragged her tongue around her breasts and after she used her mouth to work the nipples kissing them softly and sucking on then.

The asari was going crazy and was about to hit an orgasm as the lights went up and a spotlight went up to Mileena who a mic in hand.

"There's something about this time of year that excites me more than usual and touches something deep inside me. But my time is up and it's time for tonight's main attraction, take it away DJ!"

The spotlight went over to DJ Blue Balls as she was mixing up some records.

"This duo has me wondering and thinking but none of that matters as the very thought of them is getting me hard. Now let's here it for Emilie de Rochefort and Ling Xiaoyu!"

All of the main lights went out and a spotlight went to the stage and 'Throw Some Mo' by Rae Sremmurd blasted through the speakers as Xiaoyu came out in a cropped black shirt that was tied under her breasts leaving her toned stomach out and a very short plaid skirt. Lili was right next to her in a short black tube top with a black thong that had her erection pressed against it and thigh high boots. Xiaoyu was at the pole and untied her shirt, she kept it on but turned around and put her breasts in between then pole and rubbed them up and down making her skirt rise and fall with it. Lili stayed at the edge of the crowd giving other the best view they could of her backside then twitching her legs enough for her thighs and ass to jiggle before slapped her ass.

Xiaoyu took her arms out of the sleeves of her shirt then threw it to the crowd which someone caught it in thier mouth next she bended over and pulled her skirt down and kicked it behind her to the crowd. The patrons got rowdy as she was nude and jumped up and hopped as high on the pole as she could. After which she wrapped her arms around the pole and put her legs one way and twirled down and around until she was low enough to the stage then she spread her legs and did a split. While still in a split she began bouncing up and down making her ass jiggle everytime it hit the stage. Xiaoyu took her hands played with her breasts massaging them as she continued bouncing on the stage.

Lili took off her top then rubbed it on her now bare chest then down toward her lower stomach and finally to her crotch before throwing it out to the patrons. The blonde walked over to Xiaoyu who was still working the pole and the patrons. The Chinese girl saw her approaching and got on her knee put her head at level with Lili's member. Once she was close enough Xiaoyu moved her tongue all around Lili's thong kissing the out line of her erection. Lili moaned at the feeling and put her thumbs inside the sides of her thong and lowered it. When it was low enough her cock sprang out and bounced against Xiaoyu's face making the Chinese girl stop bouncing and grip her tits tighter than before. Lili took her thong off completely and put in Xiaoyu's mouth which she willingly invited. The blonde bent over slightly and planted light kisses on Xiaoyu's forehead and sucked on her cheeks before taking her thong out of her mouth and tossing it up.

The blonde grabbed her meat, shoved it in Xiaoyu's mouth then held the girl by her pigtails and was thrusting rapidly. Xiaoyu closed her eyes and stuck some fingers in her pussy as her throat was being manhandled. The Chinese girl took her other and held Lili's ass trying to deepthroat it in which the blonde caught wind of and let her do so. Lili's balls were slapping against Xiaoyu's chin as the blonde was thrusting faster into her throat. Loud slurps and moans came out as Xiaoyu enjoyed the service she was giving while Lili threw her head back as an orgasm was approaching. The blonde closed her eyes tightly and jerked her hips as the pressure building was at it's peak once she heard Xiaoyu give a muffled shout hitting her orgasm. The Chinese girl's juices spurted out and landed all on the stage as a patron close enough licked up and quickly afterwards Lili groaned and hit her climax.

A massive stream of cum was released and Xiaoyu took the white liquid down without letting a drop leak out. Lili took her cock out had her lip crash on to Xiaoyu's and had they their tongues wrestle around for dominance. Lili broke the kiss and held Xiaoyu's head.

"Man you can handle my cock as good as Asuka can. Tell me something, what's your secret?" Lili questioned

"It's nothing really but myself and Miharu play The Deepthroat Games in our spare time." Xiaoyu responded

"Now that's interesting but this show isn't over."

Lili then forced Xiaoyu on her back and put her legs back so she was in a pile driver position with her ass in the air. Xiaoyu was holding her ankles as she looked up at Lili who bent over and was licking her pussy. The Chinese girl moaned loud as Lili's tongue was going in and out before she sucked on Xiaoyu's clit before rising back up. The blonde grabbed her cock and slapped it against Xiaoyu's clit inciting squeal as it was very sensitive. A loud groan came from both of them as Lili teased her cock and had it poke at Xiaoyu's tiny wet hole. The Chinese girl felt she was about to lose it already until Lili took her length and slowly inserted it in Xiaoyu's pussy. The vicegrip like clamp had Lili groan with each powerful thrust she gave.

The length Lili had was nothing Xiaoyu couldn't handle but her girth was truly a sight to behold making Xiaoyu yelp and cry out in pleasure. When it came to thickness Xiaoyu didn't have much experience since her toys were all long but skinny so for a member as thick as Lili's tear her pussy up was so gratifying. Lili had a hard time trying to thrust faster because of the tightness and instead focused on thrusting hard. Lili was gripping Xiaoyu's thighs as she continued to plow into her as the sounds of their skin slapping together were booming loud and echoed to outside the club. Xiaoyu squeezed her breasts and twirled her nipples around when her excitement was rising and an orgasm wasn't to far behind.

Lili balls swelled a bit in lust when they kept hitting up against Xiaoyu's ass hole and they were still soaking wet with the leftover cum from the service that the Chinese girl gave earlier. Pressure was starting to build and Lili gathered her strength to thrust faster into Xiaoyu. Screams were audible and juices shot up as Xiaoyu hit multiple orgasms as the blonde's member was making her mind go cloudy while inside her. She was about to pass out before Lili bent down while tearing her pussy apart and slapped her across the face snapping her back to reality. Lili was attempting to further quicken her pace but Xiaoyu's pussy wouldn't open up no matter how many time she made the Chinese girl cum. The blonde's foreskin was being more sensitive than ever as her climax a dangerously close and Lili was certain that she couldn't hold on any longer.

"GAAAH!" Lili screech before putting her lips back on to Xiaoyu's as she hit an orgasm.

The semen rushed in filling the Chinese girl up until Lili had to pull out from the pressure. Lili then stroked herself as the rest of her seed shot out and Lili aim it at Xiaoyu's face. Xiaoyu got back to her knees and sucked off the blonde until her cock was clear of any cum. Then Lili licked excess cum from Xiaoyu's face and gave her a deep kiss and helped her back to her feet. The Chinese girl then gingerly walked bow legged backstage as Lili followed. On the way out Lili gave a loud smack to Xiaoyu's ass forcing a yelp from her. Lili gave a slight wave to the crowd as they disappeared through the curtains.


End file.
